


The Best Worst Kept Secret

by MiyuTanemura



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Secret Relationship, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyuTanemura/pseuds/MiyuTanemura
Summary: Natsu and Gray are dating and it's a secret!Except that they haven't quite mastered the art of subtlety...





	The Best Worst Kept Secret

Natsu and Gray were dating.

It was a secret, that everyone knew but the intended duo wasn’t aware of that.

They… they thought they were being subtle. Except, that they went a bit too over the top, while trying to be subtle, ending up showing that they were trying to hide, that they were together – yet not seeing that everyone else had seen it.

Yes, to most things the boys had the subtlety of a bull in a china shop. It wasn’t for nothing that they belonged to one of the most destructive teams in the whole guild. Their personalities were just that big.

Still, everyone maintained the illusion, sometimes amused at their antics.

 

* * *

 

 

Lucy didn’t comment about the time, during a mission, when she saw them holding hands as they walked through a fair. There had been laughter and warmth, the fairy lights hanging over them making everything softer at the same time that the scent of food wafted through the air. The boys looked really relaxed and happy and that just made Lucy smile, every time she remembered the scene.

 

Mirajane hadn’t told anyone of the time she’d seen the boys working together to sneak some food from the guild’s pantry. It had been at Natsu’s urging, most likely, when she had opened her mouth to say something, she caught the brief kiss Natsu gave Gray before grasping his hand and getting out of there, food and all. And Mira couldn’t help but laugh and shake her head.

 

To Juvia it came as a big shock. She had been looking for Gray, as it never hurt to look at him, and she caught the pair hiding behind a pillar and by the shadows. She had heard the voices and the exchange was somewhat heated – which wasn’t unusual, given who the people involved were. So what wasn’t her surprise when she heard a giggle and then laughter. Looking closer while keeping to the shadows herself, Juvia heard the boys’ conversation. And the shock was such that she stood there, statue-still, for the rest of the night. It was only the next morning when Levy talked to her that she broke out of her trance and the latest inundation hit the guild. No-one knew the reason for it.

 

Makarov had been on his way to give a much needed sermon to the reckless boys when he’d found out. The team had gotten back from a mission and Gray had some bad burns on his arm. They were the result from a very tricky incantation and so they would take quite a while to mend. He’d opened the door to the infirmary ward, knowing that the boys were alone. But he stopped by the door, listening to the exchange. The tone of one of the voices was calm, trying to soothe while the other had some tinges of fear. It was easy to pinpoint who was talking but the content of the conversation made Makarov’s mouth fall open in surprise. Since when had they…?

 

Erza tended to observe. She usually saw more than people wanted to let on. So when the relationship between Natsu and Gray began to change, she noticed it right away. It wasn’t only the fighting that was now devoid of rage – for the most part – but it seemed like they had left the rivalry days behind. They would still bicker everywhere, be it at the guild or during a mission, but there was always a gesture, a touch, that would ease the air. But the red haired mage had had her confirmation one day as the three mages were on the train, on their way home from a mission. Natsu was out cold, slumped against Gray at first and then slid so that his head was resting on the ice mage’s leg. It didn’t seem comfortable but, that was Natsu…

The moment that really spoke to her was how Gray’s eyes had gotten a soft look before he looked out the window. At the same time he toyed with the pink hair distractedly. Erza couldn’t help but find it adorable.

 

* * *

 

The guild was filled with noise and it felt as if a party was in full swing by the time that Natsu and Gray yelled for silence.

There was some confusion among everybody, they looked on as the pair stood on top of a table, unmindful of the grumbling that was coming from one corner of the hall.

“Can you guys shut up?” Natsu yelled again impatiently. “We wanted to announce one thing.”

Noise was reduced to a low murmur, with everyone wondering what they might want to say.

“The thing is, Natsu and I have been dating-“ Gray started, glancing at the Salamander as he said the words.

“What? Just that?” Someone said.

“And here we were thinking that you were going to say something new.” Other person added.

“Yeah, what’s so surprising about something everyone knows anyway?” Yet another person piped in.

“Wait…” Gray started, shaking his head in disbelief.

“You guys knew?” Natsu finished the sentence for him.

“Of course we did!” Someone to their left said.

There was a massive silence in the room before it erupted with laughter.

The boys climbed down from the table, looking slightly dazed.

“Did you guys really think that we wouldn’t notice?” Lucy said as she approached them and slapped Natsu on the back.

“You don’t seem to have much of an idea of us, do you?” Erza added in a very serious tone that was belied by the smile tilting the corners of her mouth. She placed a hand gently on Gray’s shoulder.

Gray and Natsu looked both at their friends and between each other, still beyond flabbergasted, their faces darkening in a blush.

And so, after that, the guild kept celebrating well into the night. As well as mocking the two very unsubtle mages.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Late to the party as per usual. But behold, my attempt at the Gray/Natsu Week challenge thing.  
> I'm starting with day 6, secret, and will go and complete the week. Soon, hopefully.
> 
> Go check the [Fairy Tail LGBTales tumblr](https://ftlgbtales.tumblr.com/) to interact a bit with a group of really nice people and to read more!


End file.
